


Skewered

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: tf_speedwriting, Double Drabble, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Springer made a catch with his blades</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skewered

**Author's Note:**

> Violence, implied rape

The searing pain as the vibro-blades cut through plating and sensor nets alike was nearly enough to take the flier fully offline. While his wings were shielded to prevent his sensors from being damaged by atmosphere or space's harsh reality, such shields were defenseless against weapons designed to find the counter-frequency. Starscream was struggling to keep his processor and the rest of his shields in place, the blades cutting into the metal decking beneath them, trapping him.

"What have I caught?" Springer's voice was amused, feigning surprise as malevolent red optics bored down at the prize pinned at his feet. "It seems to be Megatron's own pet. Or, more correctly perhaps, the escaped slave of our glorious leader. I'm certain he will be quite pleased to have you back."

Starscream's shriek of denial left even his own audials ringing, but Springer did not flinch. The blades were pushed a little, bringing fresh damage warnings and pain.

"Of course, this far from base, I'm certain my report of such a capture won't be picked up immediately," Springer said, lowering himself down over Starscream's waist to run a finger along the cockpit. "It will be nice to sample what they find irresistible."


End file.
